Hogmeade
by yoshiyu.67
Summary: 5 chapters
1. Default Chapter

Walker Ford  
And the Adventure at Wimsbord Academy  
  
The adventure of my life so far is very complex. I'm well a wizard. It all started out when I received my invitation to Wimsbord Academy. But let's skip over that. My parents died tragically all because of this very bad wizard who went to the dark side some time from now. We do not speak his name, but as I am I will say it. Lord Riddle. Because I am alive today I have to thank my mom. I can only remember so much, my mom hid me in the cupboard but that's all.  
  
CHAPTER ONE, THE RIDE TO WIMSBORD  
  
When I arrived at the train station, this elder lady appeared like magic. She asked me, ''Are you Walker Ford,'' ''Why yes, yes I am.'' I replied. '' Oh, oh my.'' I blinked and she was gone. The rest of the time I wondered how she did that. But while I wondered I wasn't paying attention and I stumbled upon a young boy about my age, his name was Percy Red. ''Sorry, it's my fault. I wasn't paying attention.'' I said to the young boy. '' No, it, WOA your Walker Ford. '' Yea.'' I said calmly as he stared in disbelief. ''Here let me show you to your seat.'' He said as he walked to his seat on the train. ''Dose it take long to get to Wimsbord?'' I asked. ''Oh, not long,'' Replied Percy. '' Where you scared,'' ''About what,'' ''When he came.'' ''I don't really remember.'' Just then a red head, paled faced boy came in. ''So your Ford,'' He said hoarsely. '' I'm Brad Bronaldo.'' '' GO AWAY!'' Yelled Percy. '' You'll be sorry for that remark Red.'' Bronaldo said. '' Oh I'm so scared.'' Said Percy sarcastically. Right then Bronaldo turned and mumbled as he walked saying stuff repeating over and over. Then the whistle of the train blew, there was a jerk, and off they went. I n the back ground you could hear the train grinding on the rail road. Percy didn't talk much and Bronaldo was pacing in front of there room. I actually fell asleep which I haven't got in days. Half the train ride, I thought about my parents. How the died, What they where like, until a young girl about the size of Percy waltzed in the door. '' Is this seat taken?'' asked the girl. ''No, not at all.'' I said. ''Wait, your Walker Ford!'' Said the young girl. ''Yes, I get that a lot.'' I replied. ''I'm Jackie youth.'' Jackie turned toward Percy and asked ''Who are you?'' ''Percy, Percy Red.'' ''The pleasure is all mine.'' Said Jackie.  
  
CHAPTER TWO, ARRIVEING AT WIMSBORD  
  
As the train came to a halt everyone poured out of the train. There where people who have been to the academy and people who haven't, like for example, me. The ride to Wimsbord was very long( and Percy said it was short) which I did not mind one bit. There was this very small elf like man who spoke very horse like. '' Hello, uh, hello yes thank you,'' Said the elf but all the sudden he paused and the someone hit the on button. '' I'd like to thank you for choosing Wimsbord Academy. When you arrive to the castle you will walk in through the front doors and there you will see one of our teachers, Professor Crakle. She will guide you to the main hall where we will celebrate the arrival of our first year students. There is four special people in this school that are called perfects. They have all ready been chosen, you all ways follow there rules. That is all.'' As we all walked up to the school everyone stared at me. ''Walker, don't pay any attention to them, there all just jealous.'' Percy said to me in a proud sort of way. It was a very long walk up to the castle. There where a lot of twists and turns. So many you couldn't believe. When we arrived Professor Crakle led us to the main hall and we began our feast. After the feast we headed to the boy's room. That is where we slept, did our home work, and just hung out. There was huge beds every where, and pictures that actually moved. All the first years ooed and aawed. I can't blame most of the boys for dropping on there beds. It took me a long time to sleep over Percy's loud snoring, but I did.  
  
CHAPTER THREE, LESSONS  
  
The next morning it was time to get up have breakfast and go to lessons. Percy and I headed down to the main hall to have some breakfast and guess who we met there, Jackie Youth, the girl we met on the train. '' Hey Jackie,'' I said '' How's it going?'' ''Fine I guess.'' She said calmly. '' Are you ready for lessons, Ford.'' Said Bronaldo coldly from behind me. 


	2. Lessons

The Egypt Eye  
  
''Grandpa, Grandpa!'' Yelled little Kelly running down the driveway to her Grandpa that came home from his trip to Libya. That is a state in Egypt ''Oh, hi Kelly.''  
  
Once they sat down on the sofa in the family room Kelly asked ''Can you tell me a story about Egypt, Grandpa?'' ''Why of course,'' replied Grandpa ''This is an old wives tale.'' ''What is a wives tale?'' asked Kelly. ''A wives tale is a regular old tale.'' Said Grandpa.  
  
Five hundred years ago there was a expert explorer exploring in an ancient pyramid when he stumbled upon 


End file.
